I Wanna Know
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Mia is at her knew school and off the bat has a crush on the best guy in the whole school Kakashi Hatake. But trouble starts up and now she is in a lot of it. Can She get out in time for a date with Kakashi?
1. Part 1: The Meeting

Naruto AU

I Wanna Know

Kakashi x Mia (OC)

Mia and her brother Obito were on their way to school. They moved to the new school about a month ago or two and so far they really know their way around.

They made friends with Rin Nohara, Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuhi, Teacher Kushina and teacher Minato Uzumaki.

Kushina is their home room teacher while her husbendo is the coach. And his two pride students of track and field are Might Guy and... Kakashi Hatake.

"Mia." Obito called to her. "We're heading to the library." He said. Obito and Rin stood by the door.

"Coming!" She said as she grabbed her bag and headed out with them.

Mia loved to go to the library but she also love to watch Kakashi and Guy race on the field in the mornings.

"You really are impressed with Kakashi and Guy aren't you?" Rin asked.

Mia never showed much emotion. But she still has feelings. "Well...um...maybe." She said.

"I do too! Kakashi is the best don't you think?" Rin went on and on.

Mia felt hurt but not as much as her own brother. "Sorry, Obito." She whispered to her little brother who was ready to smash his head in a wall.

Once they reached the library Asuma and Kurenai were sitting by the door.

"Hey! Where have the three of you been?" Asuma never obeyed the rules for the quiet place.

"Asuma! Be quiet!" At least Kurenai knew how to set him straight.

"Sorry." He said.

"Let's go. I have a history test to study for." Mia said.

"Your still new and you want to study for a test?" Asuma said.

"I want to do good. I have to give everything I got to get my education and to get into a great college." Mia said walking away.

As Mia walked down the hallways to find her books, She heard some voices.

"Ha ha! What a loser!" She heard. She peeked around the corner to see big boys picking on a young girl.

"P-p-please." She begged. The boys just laughed.

"Hay!" Mia shouted running to protect the girl. "Leave her the hell alone!" She yelled.

The boys went quiet before laughing once more. "You think you can protect her?! What a joke! Your a more loser then she is! New kid FREAK!" the boy shouted.

Mia glared at him the reached for his arm, twisting it, and pinning it behind his back!

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" the boy shouted as Mia let him fall on his face and she moved her foot on top of his arm that was on his back.

"NEVER. CALL. ME. A. FREAK. AGAIN." She said almost looking like a scary monster. "So, I suggest you get out of here. And if I catch you again picking on another person... YOU WILL REGRET IT!" she said before lifting her foot.

"Leave." She last said before the boys ran for it.

"You okay?" Mia turned to ask the girl but she got up and ran away.

Mia wasn't shocked or upset about it. This was why she and Obito left their other school.

Because everyone feared her.

"Don't take it too hard." Said a voice.

Mia looked up and saw Kakashi himself up on top of the shelves. "What are you-"

"You did a good and brave thing. I was going to step in but then you came running into battle. Nice way of handling them." He said.

Mia felt her heart beating so fast. "Thanks. Most people think I am a freak. Just because I look scary and all."

"I think your brave. Not at all scary." Kakshi smiled.

Mia was feeling happy for the first time in a long one. "Thanks. Um.. I'm Mia." She held out her hand for a shake. Not expecting for him to shake back.

"Kakashi. Your the new girl. The smart one right?" He asked.

"Yeah. My brother is smart too. Just can't focus easily like me." She giggled.

"Nice laugh." Kakashi laughed too. "I'll see you around then, Mia." He said before vanishing.

Mia wanted to scream and shout and giggle all about. She met Kakashi Hatake.

"Mia? Where are you?" it was Rin and Kurenai.

"Here. Sorry. I was helping a student deal with bullies." Mia explained.

And boy she became popular in the school after that.

Mia was now known as the fighter girl. People and teachers feared her.

Mia still was happy. She at least met up with Kakashi now and again.

"This is the girl?" Guy came out to say hi.

"Yes." Kakashi said. "Nice to meet you! Kakashi. I didn't know you had yourself a girlfriend?" Mia felt her face turn red hearing Guy say that.

"We're just friends." Kakashi said. For now." Guy added sneaky like.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at his teammate before Guy left.

"Sorry about him." Kakashi said.

"That's alright. i have a brother so I know what it's like to have an unexpected guest." Mia said.

"And your friends with Asuma." Kakashi added.

True Asuma was the one person who is friends with everyone. "Yes. His too." Mia admitted.

"Well, Come by practice later today." Kakashi said. Mia nodded loving the chance to see him race up close.

As Mia left the library, "Mia. Can I see you for a moment." It was Kushina. Her home room teacher. "Yes ma'me." She said.

Mia loved her one teacher. Kushina was always nice to everyone. At least to the one's in HER class.

"What is it?" Mia asked.

"I have been hearing a lot of rumors going around about you. I hope your not causing trouble." Kushina said.

Mia sighed. "I couldn't let those boys beat up a young girl." Mia said.

This was the first time Mia talked about what exactly happened.

"Tell me what happened?" Kushina asked. Mia never was one for tattle tailing. It made her feel and look like she was weak.

But since it was her favorite teacher... Mia told her the whole story.

Kushina listened through the whole thing. But when the name Kakashi came up...

"What?!" Kushina had about smashed her own desk.

"Well he was-"

"Come with me." Kushina said as she headed out.

Mia followed Kushina outside to the track where Kakshi, Guy and Minato were practicing.

Around the corner Obito and Rin were having Soccer game and off to the side was Kurenai taking care of the flower garden.

"Thanks for doing the flowers Kurenai." Kushina said.

Kurenai smiled and waved at her.

"Minato!" Kushina yelled.

Minato tensed up but only for a moment.

"Yes, My Kushina?" He asked with his charming smile.

"Where is Kakshi Hatake?" She demanded.

"I'm right here." Kakashi said behind them.

"I'm sorry." Mia said with her head down.

"Kakashi. Tell me what happened in the library last week." Kushina asked.

Kakshi confirmed what happened and even knew who those kids were. Not the girl since she seemed to not go to the school.

"Thank you. Both of you." Kushina said. "We teachers have been keeping an eye on those three for quite some time now but no one seems to come forward. With this we now can expel those three. And that child...I know who she is. She's from the middle school back behind the woods here. She breaks in all the time. So thanks." Kushina says to both Kakashi and Mia.

"Good job. How about we all go out and have dinner?" Minato says.

Mia thought that sounded good. "Can I bring my brother and friends?" She asked.

Minato smiled. "I'll pay for everyone so bring as many friends as you like!" Kushina was blushing a deep red as she walked away.

"Guess it's a date then." Kakashi said. Mia felt her heart skipping. "Yeah. I guess."

 **And so, I will be doing the date part in another part. So sorry I'm mean.**

 **Hope you like this so far!**


	2. Part 2: The Date

Naruto AU

I Wanna Know

Kakashi x Mia (OC)

Mia got ready for the date with Minato, Kushina, Kakashi and all her friends.

"Mia! Are you ready yet?!" Obito shouted.

"Coming!" Mia shouted running down the stairs.

Obito's mouth dropped. "You look perfect sis!" He said.

Mia smiled. "You aren't bad yourself." She teased.

Obito blushed but the two went outside and waited for Minato and Kushina to come and get them.

"Are you sure they're on the way?" Obito asked.

Mia smiled. "Yes they are." She said. Right as she said that it was Rin's car with Rin and Kurenai.

"Hello you two." Rin said.

Obito let Mia get in first then Obito.

They road around for about five minutes before coming to the restaurant where Minato, Kushina, Asuma, Guy and Kakashi all stood.

"Hey you guys!" Rin said hopping out. Obito helped Mia out and Kurnai too.

'You girls look lovely!" Kushina said smiling sweetly.

Rin and Mia bowed. "Not as beautiful as you." They said.

Kushina blushed and Minato lead everyone inside.

Kushina and Minato sat on one end of the table, Guy, Kakashi, and Mia sat on Minato's side, Asuma, and Kurenai sat on Kushina's side.

Obito and Rin sat across from the two.

"Who wants what?" Minato asked.

"Water." Rin, Kurenai, and Kushina all said.

Guy said milk.

Obito, Asuma, Kakashi and Mia said soda.

"Guess I'm the only one who wants tea." Minato sighed.

Minato payed for a buffet so everyone could get up and get whatever they wanted.

Which lead Obito, Kakashi, and Rin to get pizza.

Asuma and Guy got stake and Kurenai got a salad.

"Getting anything?" Kushina asked Mia. "I'll get something in a minute."

Minato ordered food for him and Kushina and Mia was getting Chicken, Bacon and mashed potato's.

"That's a lot of food." Guy said.

"Well a growing girl needs her protein." Mia smiled.

"At least you eat veggies." Kakashi said.

"Hay! i do eat them." Guy said. "You eat fruits." He corrected.

Guy puffed his cheeks and crossed his arms.

Mia laughed. "I mostly eat cooked veggies. Fruits I have to eat raw. I gag to easy." Mia explained.

It was a long night. Everyone was talking and laughing.

Mia had the best time. Obito was with Rin the whole time. And to Mia's delight she watched Kurenai and Asume getting...along VARY well.

"What are you looking at?" Guy asked. "Well. I know my brother pretty well but them two," Pointing at Asuma and Kurenai. "I didn't expect them to get...along. Normally they fight a lot. This is new." Mia said.

"Maybe the reason they fight was because they truly loved each other." Guy said.

"Yeah. Sure. That's what's going on." Kakashi said. "I know that's what happened with Minato and Kushina but not everyone is like them." He added.

Mia smiled. "Kushina told us how Minato saved her life. And just how heroic he was in doing so." Mia teased.

"I want to hear the story!" Guy said with sparkling eyes.

It started to get late and Minato wanted to get everyone home.

Kushina was glad they all got to be together.

"All of you are such fantastic students." She said with a smile.

"I'll take you home." Asuma said to Kurenai.

"And I better go too. See you at school." Rin said.

"Let's get home." Mia said to her brother.

"I'll walk with you." Kakashi said suddenly.

Mia felt her face turn red. "Okay." She wasn't going to argue.

"See you tomorrow for practice!" Guy shouted to Kakashi.

"Please go. Or he might make this a race." Kakashi whispered.

Mia and Obito nodded. They all went their ways and it was quiet.

"Thanks. Guy is a good friend but he tends to take things over the edge." Kakashi explained.

"That's alright. I sometimes do that too. But only to get him up and moving." Mia pointed at her brother.

"Hay!" Obito shouted.

"You know this date was a great one." Mia said.

"Yes. I haven't had this much fun in a while." Kakashi said.

Mia smiled. "And...I'm glad I got to know you a little more." She wasn't sure why she was telling him all this but she couldn't hold it all in. "I have watched you and Guy from the window in the morning and afternoons. You always looked so cool. I wondered if you'd ever spend your time with a not so pretty girl like me."

Kakashi chuckled. "Really? I can't stand those. Girls who think their pretty just because. I do like you though. You aren't just a girl with looks. You have a heart and personality." He said.

Mia knew her heart was skipping here.

"Say. How about you come to practice. Minato won't mind. And Guy loves the attention." Kakashi said.

"Mia! Come on in!" Obito said from the door.

"I better go. Thanks." Mia said.

Kakashi laughed. Taking her hand and kissing it. "Till next time. My lady." Mia wasn't sure if he was teasing her or not but whatever it was... "Please don't stop." She whispered.

The End.

 **Finally this is done! Hope you all liked this! Till the next story!**


End file.
